ChEZUna
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: N/A |- | colspan="6" | TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: ACDX |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'G#2 to G5' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | [[NEUTERU|'NEUTERU']]' (Brother)' [[SHizuRO|'SHizuRO']]' (Brother)' |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'14' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'Youtube Channel' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'He doesn't know' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Mango / Chips / JUNK FOOD!!!!!' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'Joseph Venzuela' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5'2 1/2"' (62.5 inches) | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Joseph Venzuela' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |[http://chezuna2000.deviantart.com/ deviantART] |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'July 8, 2000' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |'Mango,Rock Music, Green, Video Games, Any Food with Pork with it, Anything sweet' | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |'Youtube' SoundCloud [http://chezuna2000.deviantart.com/ deviantART] [https://twitter.com/chEZUna twitter] |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'August 2, 2014' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Annoying people, Vegetables,' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkMA3RdxHxE Tokyo Teddy Bear] |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY:' He is very calm and very shy. He is kinda awkward when he meets new people. He really doesn't like people to annoy him, he gets very angry when that happens. It is different if he's hanging out with his friends, He gets really active. He has a lot emotion that is rare to be seen by others.....In a nutshell, he's a dandere' |} Supplemental Information * Hair Color - Brown * Eyes - Dark Brown * Torso - A black semi-sleeve inner shirt, White T-shirt covered by a gray sleeveless jacket * Left Arm and Hand - Gray Gloves. * Right Arm and Hand - Exact same thing as the Left Arm * Lower Torso '''- Black Pants with and 2 metal boots. * '''Nationality/Race- Filipino / Android Voice Configuration chEZUna CV Language: Japanese. (Romaji with Hiragana alias) He can sound young AND mature at the proper range. Young - C4 to G5'' Mature - G#2 to B3''' Recomended Flags: ''' *F0Y0H10B0 ----------------------------- '''chEZUna VCV Language: Japanese Range = G2 -C5 Voicebank Downloads: * Act 2: Unknown... * Act 2 VCV: chEZUna VCV * Act 2 PH: WIP * V1.5 (properly otoed): chEZUna V1.5 * V1: Japanese Voicebank (UPDATED Japanese oto.ini) Usage Clause Thou shall not redistribute this Voicebank. Thou shall not use to any illegal purposes or anything that can offend people, groups and / or religion. ''' '''Thou shall not alter anything in this voicebank. It is ok to alter the oto.ini but do not redistribute it. Any fan-related (Fan-Art, Fanfiction etc.) centered to him is fine. Trivia ''Some of the trivia at the bottom are facts about the Creator too! '' * He doesn't mind if he gets shipped with anyone (dudes or gals, whatever) * He loves mangoes and potato chips * He is annoyed to his creator for making him the shortest. * His first Duet is with Teto (It didn't really work) * His favorite color is Green * His Favorite Vocaloid is MEIKO * His eyes glow red when he is angry * CHizuRA (his gender-swap) does not have any relationship with chEZUna. They are the same person in an other universe. Though, the creator ships them sometimes. Picture Gallery Notable Songs/Cover Solo Covers/Song: # [http://youtu.be/y3t8-KT0Ctk Melt] # [http://youtu.be/8uj8gzdDTQA Two Faced Lovers]' ' # [http://youtu.be/Pp-gRJH3T04 Bad Apple]' ' # [http://youtu.be/TTuDWdzWU6o Jitter Doll]' # [http://youtu.be/UPV5Go0Ohl8 Tengaku] # Tokyo Teddy Bear ' # 'Still Alive (English) # [http://youtu.be/UPfRtKXEf0s Leia]' ' # Gocha Gocha Uruse ' # 'Sadistic Music Factory # [http://youtu.be/qbMv0DiOyIU Two Breaths Walking]' ' # A Teacher, Detained ' # 'Cantarella ' # [http://youtu.be/1CHJAaJiWUE '-ERROR]' ' # Kagerou Days Duets or Chorus Cover/Songs: # [http://youtu.be/Qgth8KFHvZE Rolling Girl (Chorus)]' ' # World's End Dancehall ' # 'Like, Dislike # [http://youtu.be/9quSLNoc1ug '-erase or zero-']' ' # Knife ' # 'Wrinkle # [http://youtu.be/Y9aTJ8ogkp0 Remote Control] Category:UTAUloids Category:Southeast Asia Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Filipino Category:Android Category:Robot Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:MEIKO admirers Category:Sibling Category:Young UTAUloid Category:Brother